


Apple of My Eye

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking Out, College Student Armitage Hux, Flamboyant Kylo Amidala, Flirting, Kylo Amidala, KyluxPositivityWeek, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Portland Oregon, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Nonbinary burlesque performer Kylo Amidala is back home in NE Portland from tour. They need to get groceries at the co-op and ask out the cute redhead who's studying architecture at PSU.Day 1 prompt combo for Kylux Positivity Week
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's outfit [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EPmy6TjUEAAVOVs?format=jpg&name=medium)
> 
> This is the beginning of my Architect!Hux and NB Burlesque!Kylo's relationship. I always imagined Hux to start off as a shy nerd who blooms into a confident architect thanks to Kylo's support and love. 
> 
> This pair is in the same Portland as my Clyde and Stensland, btw.

Armie was bobbing his head to the summertime bops on the radio while drawing price placards for the latest batch of apples. It was a pleasant day so everyone except for Felicity and Hux were taking the day. Felicity was in the back office making orders while Armie ran the front. The customers also seemed to get the memo for spending the day somewhere else. But as he was placing the placard in its slot, they walked in. He stood up straight to greet the Kylo Amidala. But in doing so, the pyramid of jonagolds started to tumble. He cursed under his breath and used his whole torso and arms to catch as many as he could. About a dozen apples escaped.

Kylo’s laugh was beautiful, “Oh, dear! Let me get those!”

Armie was stuck watching the beautiful diva deity bend down in a sleeveless dress that was layers of sheer navy fabric that rested on broad shoulders and held together at the waist with a wide belt. The dress was styled with a sheer lace robe with navy velvet cuffs and hemline. Kylo rounded out the look with blue velvet Doc Martens and a messy bun. He turned back to the apples to hide his blush as the back piece of the dress shifted to reveal a bare cheek. He felt overwhelmed with his nervous arousal around Kylo. He chose to work at Alberta Co-op full time this summer because Kylo comes here for groceries. 

To be clear, Armie wasn’t a stalker! Kylo just happened to be an up and coming burlesque entertainer that was an out and proud Nonbinary person. Armitage fully identified as a man but his sexuality was always confusing. Until he stumbled upon Kylo’s Instagram posts. They made Armie feel all light and tingly inside. His eyes bulged when he saw pics of Kylo posing around his neighborhood. A month later, he got this job and met Kylo in the flesh.

“Okay, I’ll take all eleven. Here, let me help you reorganize these little bothers,” Kylo spoke with a soft smile. Armie was completely enraptured by Kylo’s pink gloss and scent. The couple of interactions they’ve had so far made him associate a woodsy mint with them. But today, it’s more human. A musky softness that he wanted to curl up against.

Kylo leaned a little against him in order to arrange the apples properly. Armie muttered, “Oh, thank you. You’re so kind.”

“It’s no problem,” Kylo patted Armie’s shoulder with a large hand. The long black acrylic nails stood out on Armie’s light peach Oxford shirt. Goosebumps flare on his bare forearms as the hand lingers. “It’s been a couple of months since I’ve seen you. How’s it going? Still studying architecture?”

Armie couldn’t help dropping his jaw looking up at Kylo. Their soft brown eyes crease in the corners with a smile. Armie stutters, “W-wow, I, um, yeah, working on my thesis project but working full time here for the summer. I didn’t think you’d remember anything about me.”

Kylo finally removes their hand to scratch their chin with a little smirk, “Kept remembering that I needed to get your number. There were a couple of moments on tour where I wished I could text you.”

Armie gulped at how forward Kylo was. He wanted to pinch himself but that would reveal too much. “Oh? Like what?”

A customer walks into the co-op causing Kylo to back away into an appropriate distance. “Y’know,” they turn to look at the display of bananas. “The acoustics of bars that worked... Coming across dream houses...That kind of thing.”

Armie focused on the other customer while trying to comprehend Kylo’s thoughtful response. The bearded man with glasses and headphones didn’t even bat an eye while walking past the pair to grab some yams and bok choy. Armie believed he tended bar at one of the bars on Division during the weekend. As the man turned the corner to browse the teas and coffees, Kylo leaned back in, “And when my legs would start to shake from straddling your hips.”

Armie gasped and couldn’t help slapping Kylo’s arm gently, “Kylo! Seriously?! I’m a nobody!”

Kylo tutted softly, “No, you’re not a nobody. Well, I know I’m bold but I won’t say you’re my somebody unless you want me to.”

Armie rolled his lower lip between his teeth and sighed as he was saved by the cashier bell. “Give me a couple of minutes to think.”

Kylo gives a nod, “Okay. I’ll see you then.”

Armie gives a curt nod back and walks over to the cash register. He apologizes while logging into the register.

“No worries, dude. Seems like you’ve caught the eye of Kylo?” the guy arches a brow while Armie starts entering in item codes.

“Um, yeah, I guess,” Armie felt his toes curl inside his sneakers. The guy gives him a knowing smirk while handing over his credit card. Armie takes his time bagging up the guy’s vegetables, chai tea, coconut milk, and tofu products. He was definitely going to say yes, but is this going to be a fling? A couple weeks? Months? Years? He didn’t know if Kylo had relationships before attempting on with Armie. They were pretty confident that it was probably true. But then again, they seemed to be confident in all facets of their life.

“Have a good day!” He waves goodbye to the guy. Once the man turns to leave, Armie fidgets with his apron. He should probably stay here and wait. He can sense in his periphery that Kylo was grabbing some stuff in the freezer section. Probably some veggie burger patties and Coconut Bliss ice cream. 

What if Kylo wanted something serious? They did seem to think what Armie’s into to be cool? Armie managed not to talk their ear off when they asked what his thesis entailed. Room acoustics always fascinated Armie’s sensitive ears. He was also passionate about sustainable building materials and insulation. Looking back, Kylo had been a fairly active listener. They asked questions that he was excited to answer instead of annoyed. 

Maybe if things fell through romantically, they could be friends? Armie could still be lucky enough to see whatever amazing outfits they put together?

Kylo sauntered over with their bags full of groceries. They set them down on the conveyor belt, “So?”

“Of course,” Armie blurted out.

Kylo grinned pulling out their cell phone from one of the bags, “Awesome. What’s your number? And when are you free tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/msmretmarjorie).


End file.
